SaVe Me!
by Teetee87
Summary: i suck at summarys!but trust me its really good,at least im told..its about bella surving beating and rape for years untill she get out barly alive to find he father and brother..parings are ed/r,a/j,eventually Em/B
1. Chapter 1

* * *

For a small part of my life i use to be happy but that ended at the age of 5 when my mom left my dad and brother. i hated her for along time but she told me that i was aloud to see them and call them . so we did jsut that i would see my family 3 weeks during the summer and talked every u think i would be happy again right. well i was but that ended fast just like when i was 5 my mom remarried to this guy name phil."what a douch bag he was" that was something nice to say bout my mom loved he came in to the picture he beat me all the time and to my suprise so did my mom. the women who gave birth to me beat me were always wasted and druged up they didnt care bout me they cared for them self. i was no longer aloud to see jasper of my father,because if i told them they would kill me but my mom let me talk to jasper an to keep my mouth shut the bitch bought me a new 09 subara sti. but its be 3 years since i seen them and jasper always askes me to vist but i always tell him i cant im busy with work and school.. but he always understood. well i hope he night i was out leaving a book store and on my way home i was innocence was taking from me in the matter of bout a month later i found out i was Pr pregant!! me isabella swan 16years old and pregant..ugh u think that would have been the worst.. i hid my pregancy for a while but phil found out not my was i fucked. he told my mom that i was nothing but a worthles slit they never new i was raped they just though i fucked some guy all the time.. but i also wasnt about to tell them either they wouldnt have cared..but when i though things would get better they didnt the got worse. my mother had left for the weekend.. i was so excited i would just have to stay outta phils way but that didnt work out well he was so drunk one night he broke down my door and had a knife in on hand a beer in the kept shooting out profanty at me saying i was no good..i didnt expect to live threw the night but i was raped again and again that night,he cut up my body pretty, i culd barly move when he was leaving but all i remember him saying be for he steped out was""your going to die tonight but slowly""i couldnt let that happen i couldnt let this man get the better of me,i pushed my self to get up n to grab a few things..i finally got in to my car an took off towards forks. it took me forever to get there but it was 5 oclock the next day,i finally pulled up to the house i didnt see anycars in the drive way but i went up to the door anywhere/knock knock knock/..when the door opened i saw my father,he jsut stared at me like he didn know who i was..but i heard a small wispher come out of his mouth an he said ""BELLA"".thank god he new it was me "daddy help!!""i went straight in to his arms. i couldnt help but cry i told my father everything from being raped in the alley by two men,being pregant,and phil and mom beating me and phil raping me and leaving me to die. my father was very calm i was expecting him to freak out hate me everything i was always told no one could love me because i was so broken and useless.. but my father stood up and told me (babygirl everything will be alright try an rest) i was so tired i didnt wanna protest against it next thing i new i was out cold...  
charlies pov(dad)  
it was about 5 oclock i heard a knock on the door i new jasper was out with all the kids so it was probly some sales man trying to tell me tubberware. so i ignored it for a sec. then the knocking got louder so i gave in an opened the door.i saw my babygirl she was bloody bruise up and cuti couldnt move,i was in shocked at this could be my lil girl so all i could do was wishper(bella).she began to sobb and say (daddy help!)my heart broke in to a milion peices that night. she told me everything,i couldnt belive these people hurt my bella my babygirl ,i told her to sleepand she did i was glad she did i neeeded her to rest...i called my son as soon as she was out i need him to get home and fast.i couldnt help but cry for my daughter,im not one for showing my emotions but i couldnt help ...  
hey dad whats up..  
jasper you need to come home now! its an emergency  
were like 5 houses down whats wrong  
just hurry ur friends can stay order pizza.. but hurry come up stairs as soon as u do..click!  
jaspers pov  
What the fuck!he just hung up on me!  
Jazzy whats wrong.  
idk ali  
Dude whose car is that its fuckin sick  
i didnt car what the car looked like i just jumped outta the car ran to the house nd upstairs..i saw my father sitting up against the wall next to my room..He was crying my father was crying  
Dad whats wrong!  
jasper its your sister  
dad no please tell me no she cant be dad no  
no she will be fine calm down shes here  
what where is she??  
in your room..wai..t  
i walked in to my room and seeing my baby sister crushed in to a small ball on my bed sleepin,i got up next to her to see her face all bruised and cut up i walked slowly outta the doorand my dad he grabed a hold of me,this time we were both crying  
my father broke the silence  
im sorry i need to tell u what happen but first u need to hid her car..  
i grabed the keys to her car off the floor and had emmett an alice take her car an move the crusier outta the garage and hid hers in ther..  
dad tell me what happen!!  
i need you to relax and sit down  
Dad just fuckin tell me.  
jasper u relize how ur sister hasnt been her in 3 yr(yes)well its because ur mother an phil beat her.. your mom brought her that car to keep quite. but oneday she went out and got raped shes pregant and phil found out and ur mom left and phil raped her manytimes and beat her and left her for dead..japer wait

i listen to my dad as he told me what happen to her my anger got the best of mei grabed my car keys and took off running down the stairs i wanted to find this asshole and kill him. but i heard my father say.  
Jasper stop she needs us dont leave she wont be able to do this with out u  
i stoped i turned around an punched the wall,my hand went straight into the wall.. i didnt care if its broken, nothing mattered anymore..  
Dude stop your donna brake ur hand if it not already broke.  
jazzy  
son stop relax  
HOW CAN I RELAX!!look at her dad look what that basterd did to her look im gonna kill him.  
thats when i felt my father ingolf me in a hug  
i know son i want to kill him to but we cant we cant leave ur sister alone..but i need to rest we all do so dont stay up late and promise me ull be here when she wakes up..yes sir we will be..  
at that point we were all sitting (emmett alice rose,and edward)i but my head in to my hands and cryed i was so upset i hated my self im the worlds worst big brother there is i let them hurt her i let them do this i couldnt stop them.i have no right to call my self her family.  
jasper say something ur scaring me!(alice)  
yeah what ever it is we well help u (rose an eddie)  
yah man just tell us..  
they.. beat.. her raped... pregant..raped..left to die..  
everyone gasped for air..and alice took ahold of me and asked who i wisppered to them all My..My..little....Sister!!alice told me everything was gonan be okay but i couldnt bare to belive her because i couldnt save her i couldnt do anything..

bellapov  
i heard voices coming from downstairs so i got outta bed and walked down the stairs carefull not to fall..when i got down there i took a peak around the corner to see a broze hair guy holding a beautiful blonde crying,a muscler man sitting in the rocking chair(looks like he about to brake it.. and then on the big couch i could only see the back of there heads but the man hand skater blonde hair and he sat next to this pixie with short black spicky hair..i started to walk closer to them and then i heard a gasp come from the man in the rocking chair everyone looked up at me and didnt look happy they didnt want me there i could see im worthless i know i must leave i turned around saying  
i..i..im.. ill leave and then the blonde boy stood up jumped over the couch and pulled me in to a hug and wishpered my name'bella'.. i said it back Jasper?  
i started to begg for his forgiveness i didnt want him to be mad at me for lieing i couldnt bare that if he hated me i surly woulda killed myself..all i heaard was  
bella i cant forgive you im sorry darlin i cant  
my heart broke at those words..  
but but okease jazzy u have to im so sorry please  
i couldnt breath i started to hypervenalate  
beather sweetiei cant forgive you because u did nothing wrong it was mom and phil fault...i just stood there an cryed into his arms.. i was finally calmed doown and jasper introduced me to all his friends and his girlfriend alice....the door bell rang..i heard i think emmett scream PIZZA HERE JASPER PAY THE MAN.. and then alice grabed my arm to bring me inside i thanked alice for keepin japser level headed and she was schocked.i did because im the one who was beaten and hurtin  
rose an edward asked me what i do for fun and i told them i play the gaitur and sing and work on my baby(car)roses face beamed up when i said my car..i was so excited she was pretty yet she works on cars,  
alice offered me some of the pizza and i was scared to take some.. Are u sure i can have some..  
uh yet why wouldnt u bells(emmett already has a nick name for me)  
uh,  
bella when was the last time u ate  
alice u cant tell jasper please  
i cant promise u that im sure hell find out  
okay fine, a week ago an friend from school gave me a bag of chips..  
WHAT a week bella eat please eat its not healthy for u an the baby..  
edward has asked me why i hadnt eating,how do i tell them that with everything they did to me they made me starve..god maybe oneday i will leave this earth,im no good just broken crapp bella pov.  
i ccouldnt talk anymore..the words couldnt come out,it was like they were traped.. but the guy i think was emmett was siting next to me and all i could do was lean into him an cry...

emmett pov  
after the park jasper had us all go back to his house to chill. we had so much fun,we played a great game of football..i sooo kicked everyones asses..yah me...but on our way back jaspers phone rang..when he answered we could all hear it was his father..he was so loud he sounded like someone died..we were all looking at each other with confusion.. and next we here jasper scream( WHAT THE FUCK HE JUST HUNG UP ON ME)..i thought to my self it was so unlike to do that so as i pulled in to the drive way and parked jasper was already out of the car an ran to the house..so we followed him inj and hung out down stairs we heard crying..which was odd NO One in this house cryed but i heard jasper plea to his father 'no she cant dad no shes to young to ...'with that i new something was and edward just paced around the living room while the girls looked scared..we heard someone running down the stairs.. guesin it was jasper as his father was yellin for him to stop says stuff like'she needs us more now then ever she needs u dont leave her'then i heard a loud slam in to the wall..right next to my head..i looked around the corner of the hall an see jasper pullin his fist out of the wall..i was in complete shock i never seen him like this never..matter of fact no one has.. ali saw this and started to cry,mr swan has gone to sleep instucting us that we could stay as long as we went to bed soon.. after a while jasper calmed down and he told us everythingi was so pisted could someone hurt her own child.i got so mad i went to stand up,but froze mid stand.i looked up and saw a beautiful but very very broken girl in the doorway she started to cry i wanted to go to her and tell her everthing will be okay but next thing i saw was jasper in a blink of an eye..holdding her. all she could say was im so sorry i dont understand why it wasnt her fault her mom an stepfuck were doing this to the pizza finally got there an i was starving but i asked bella if she wanted anything and all she say was 'are u sure i can have some' she said it with such all asked when she last ate..she looked down an asked in a whisper for no one to get mad and we did we promised and she told us a week..we were all in complete shock..but id say i was in most because since i was sitting right next to her she leaned into me an cry.. all i did was hold her i couldnt do much else i couldnt push her looked hurt that his lil sis pushed him away..but i gave jasper the nodd sayin it be okay..i got her calmed down..and to eat..be4 we new it she has ate like 3 slices of pizza,a half of bag of chips,4 glasses of soda..she was giggling an laughing,we were happy she was happy..we watched a few fuckin retarted love movies..but in away they were good..we all fell a sleep sortly after the 4th movie,  
jaz pov.  
it was a very good night we watched a few movies, i heard my baby sister laugh, an that was great,after we had feel asleep i was the first a wake and i just looked over to everyone because this is the way my family shoulda looked like ..i went to the kitchen to start makin everyone i started to cook all i could think of is how could she last that long why couldnt she tell me,i guess in my own way i new something was wrong but i never pushed it with her,even tho she was a very bad lier


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov.

I work up to a wounderful smell i never had food smeel that good i looked up i saw emmett.i was resting my head on him he lookedpretty damn cute sleeping"ouch"i totally for my body was in pain. i walked in to the kitchen to see jasper cooking..

you cook? i looked at him with confusion

yes i cook silly best damn cook there is in this house.

niice so big bro what are you cooking for us.

oh yah no just eggs and bacon my dear,how are you today

yumm haven had that in years,but i guess u can say im doing okay im just really hungry,being pregant not aloud to eat much ill get to big..

Isabella marie!!you are gonna eat as much as you and that baby want,i will cook u anything buy u anything u need and for being not even close,u need to eat to stay healthy u hear me!

but jazzy

no but jazzy bells u need to eat,ur gonna be fine please trust me.

thanks jazzy,but i do need your help

yeah whats up

i..i .. need to go shopping,i got some money but i dont have alot of stuff here that ill need.

dont worry i got money for you,you can borrow some of my clothes and later ill take you shopping.

thanks jaz..

MORRING JAZZY,MORRING BELLA

morring alice..

uh bella i just wanted to make sure i heard u right, did u say shopping??

uh-oh!!

do u wanna co-

OMG I would love to go with you thank you thank you so much,oh i so gotta go wake up rose!!

As alice skipped outta the kitchen all i could do was stare at jasper,i gave him the look of what did i get my self into,he just laughed at me ,everyone was finally done eatting and my father walked in to the living room with us all there..

Daddy can jasper take me shopping today, i need alot of things.

NO! you can not leave this house

Bu..but daddy i need things please.

i know u do babygirl,but i cant let you go just incase ur mom is looking for u please understand

yah bells im sorry i tottaly forgot but we will all go out and shop for you

allright fine let me go get my money for u

here sweetie give this to ur brother.

dad its a credit card,i cant take this,

yes u can its gonna be a gift

are you sure

yes i am but i do have to get to work,u becarefull okay kiddo

thanks daddy

bye everyone be good!!

JASPER!! rose yelled right in to my ear damn this girl got a huge set of lungs

what the hell do u need.

We cant just leave bella alone thats soo rude

ehh so forgot ur right

umm guys hello im still dont need to worry about meill be fine.

i know ull be fine but its still rude tto leave u here

okay FINE who wants to stay with poor little old me.

I will. .emmett said very quickly

you sure bro

yeah ill be fine,well be fine

ALright then lets go everyone .bye bella bye em, i promise ill be home soon.

JUST go already jasper i got emmett here to protect me.


	3. Chapter 3

after everyone left i got dressed and went to my old swingset,it was the best feeling in the world,this swingset always took away my pain .so i hope it would help me today,Emmett came out of the house an sat on the slide next to me, we talked for awhile,he made me feel so good about my self we played 20 questions i know its lame but its a good way to get to know someone. it went on for about a half hour. i told him if he was bored he could go play basketball. and so he did. i sat there for a while untill i heard my cell ring,a tear ran down my i had to hid it from i got to the house i locked the doors i didnt want to be around anyone at the momment.i looked down at the phone and it read 1 missed call renee! i froze untill i heard the beep for the voice message to pop up..so i listen to it..

"" Hello dear child, it seems as if phil didnt do to good of a job at killing a shame you have no were to go,but i hope ur still bleeding an lose that baby because then youll trully have no one to love you. oh and dont you dare call your worthless father and peice of crap brother of calling them and telling them were moving to florida so they cant cal for at least 2 weeks and then when they do ill tell them u ran bye my dear child i hope ur dieing!!!oh by the way iim PREGANT!!""

I stood there in fear for what seemed like forever untill i heard the house phone ring""THAT FUCKIN BITCH"" i took the pohone an threw it straight into a picture my dad had of me renee and phil. i hear renee sound so excited that we were moving and she was baring a child,i just threw the picture frames of her an me everywhere i just let them crash and that i just broke down laying on top of the glass..

em pov.

After i sat on the slide and talked to bella i was completly fallin in love with this told me to go play basketball cause i looked bored..but i wasnt i was fine just sittin there with her. but i did as i was told and then like 20 mins later i looked around and i didnt see bella. but i heard the house phone ringing so i went to go get it and the door was locked, and then i heard a loud crash from inside so i looked ina dn on the floor i saw bella laying down on glass,i couldnt get in to the house an the only thing thst came to my mind was to call jasper...Ring Ring Ring..pick up alreadyyyy fuck

Hey man whats up!!

HOW the fuck do you get in your house i need to get in...

EM whats wrong,,,

bella locked in the house cant get to her

can u see her

yes ! shes in laying down with her cell and laying on glass

Dude just brake down the door im on my way!!

i broke down the dooor and ran over to bella, i nodiced she was breathing,"thankgod"but she was crying i picked her but and brough he bridlestyle over to the couch.. she clung on to my shirt and just cryed.. but soon enough shee just pulled out my cell for me to listen to.. and when i did it was her fucked up mother uhh i cant belive this bitch.. and then bella went to the kitchen phone. and yet again it was her mother.. but this time she sounded bitch was crazyyyy and i was so pissed if either phil or her mom was here id probly hit them...


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry!! i was so angry there faces were staring at me. i couldnt take it shes not even here and she still manages to hurt me im never going to be and now she is going to have a baby,look what happen to me!!

Bella look at me!! your going to be fine,you and your baby will be,im not going to let anyone hurt you me crazy bells i dont care,but i really like you alot and if anything ever happend to you i would die.

As he was telling me this i couldnt help but cry but this time it was because i really liked him to so he made me a promise to keep me and my child safe from those monsters and i couldnt help my self i just kissed i heard my father called my name.

Bella sweetie your brother call me what happen.

DAD!! she called!!

tell me you didnt answer

no i didnt but dad she isnt looking for me yet!

what do u mean not yet

she thinks im off dieing some where. but shes moving to florida

Bells thats good news it really is

she said that you and jasper cant talk to me for 2 weeks and then shes gonna call and say i ran away, dad she wont stop hurting us, she called u a worthless peice of crap who will never love me,jasper a..

Bell what did she say about me

a peice of crap a mistake of a son, im so sorry jasper.

Its okay bell , dont like the bitch much anyway

bells sweetie i clearly see ur upset but in away this is really good

yeah youll be fine im not gonna let mom hurt u again

i will yes but the baby wont be okay

(rose spoke up)bella as long as your here with us the baby will be fine

Shes right sweetie

I touched my stomach and said its not my baby im worried about its.. Its,, SHES PREGANT. the room went silent untill my father got red and finally spoke.

Are you sure!

Yes daddy she left me and you a she cant have a baby look what happen to me.

I no sweetie but i have a question for you,i clearly see my door is broken down but why is the glass happen

Sorry!!1 i threw the phone at a picture of me mom and phil. i hated that picture! i just broke the rest of her in it im sorry

its okay hunny dont worry i need to take them down anyway.

bella why do you hate that one so much??(rose asked)

that was the say i was raped, touching my stomach

bella that was almost 4 months ago you need to see a doctor!

Jazzy i cant,You promised me, you told me youll keep me safe

I will but why cant you go to a doctor.

Renee will find me!! they will call her id ont wanna go back they will make go with her!

bells dont cry,im sorry its not what i ment

WAIT!! EDDIEPOO!!! EDDIEPOO!!!

Rose!!! im sorry but do you have to scream so loud that was my ear!!

Opps sorry..

Rosiepie!! i told you to never call me that!!

i dont care what you sayy ill call you what i want but do you think your father could help out bella she needs a doctor and she cant go to the hospital!

id have to check but im sure everything will be okay..Dont worry bella things will be okay


End file.
